Shikaku Nara
was the Jōnin Commander of Konohagakure, head of the Nara clan and was a member of an Ino–Shika–Chō trio alongside Inoichi Yamanaka and Chōza Akimichi. Background During the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, Shikaku and his team-mates assisted in the village's defence. He wondered if it was Minato who had deflected the Nine-Tails' Tailed Beast Ball.Naruto chapter 502, page 7 Personality When he was first seen, he was portrayed as a bit of an alcoholic, and, at times, used some of Shikamaru's catchphrases ("What a drag" in English and "How troublesome" in Japanese). Like his son, he thought that women should be tender and sweet, but, as his son says, his wife had him "whipped". Unlike his son, his resolve was much stronger, as even during the most depressing or dangerous of situations, he had been shown to maintain great determination and understanding, as shown from how he had repeatedly helped Shikamaru regain his sense of worth. In battle, Shikaku appeared merciless. During the invasion of Konoha he had no qualms about choking the Suna shinobi to death, even when one of them was clearly cowering. It was also revealed that he was amongst the few parents who did not order his son to stay away from Naruto Uzumaki. He instead encouraged Shikamaru to do what he thought was best.Naruto: Shippūden episode 177 Since Shikamaru became a chūnin, Shikaku had taken a greater interest in his son's training and has started teaching him the clan's more secret techniques. He also spent a great deal of his time tending to the clan's deer. Appearance Shikaku had two scars on the right side of his face which were probably his most noticeable feature. Like his son, he had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears were also pierced. In Part I, Shikaku wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards. In Part II however, he had been seen in the standard Konoha shinobi outfit. Earlier in the anime, Shikaku also had a scar on the left side of his face, however, this scar had been removed since subsequent episodes. Also in the anime, Shikaku's flak jacket is depicted as a deeper shade of green, this is possibly to indicate his status as the Jōnin Commander. Abilities As a jōnin-level shinobi and head of his clan, Shikaku was undoubtedly a strong shinobi. His skills and reliability garnered him high respect from other powerful ninja, such as the five Kage, especially A and Ōnoki, the former trusting him enough to lead and command the entire Allied Shinobi Forces in their stead, while the Kages decided to face Madara. Nara Clan Techniques Like other Nara, he had mastered many of his clans secret techniques which revolve around the use of shadows. His prowess with these were witnessed during the Invasion of Konoha when he effortlessly bound and killed several invading shinobi. In the anime, he also displayed great control over his shadow able to use the Black Spider Lily technique to bind several shinobi, while at the same time freely using a tendril of his shadow to move his comrade to safety.Naruto: Shippūden episode 239 Along with this, Shikaku could work flawlessly with his team-mates, Chōza and Inoichi, due to the strong bond forged between their clans and their long-standing friendship. This was again seen in the anime most prominently where Shikaku was able to use his techniques to support his team-mates as well as garner support for his own techniques — for example using Chōza's large shadow to facilitate his use of the Black Spider Lily technique. Intelligence Above his physical abilities, Shikaku was even more renown for his intellect. He had carried on his family's tradition of keeping a medical encyclopaedia filled with various information, such as remedies for the Three Coloured Pills of the Akimichi clan — which Tsunade has praised him for.Naruto chapter 235, page 17 He regularly defeated his son Shikamaru — who himself is a genius with an IQ of over 200 — at shōgi, without the latter realising that the game was even lost.Naruto chapter 342, page 16 During the Fourth Shinobi World War, his years of experience and skills were put to great use. He was appointed the Chief Strategist of the Allied Shinobi Forces and showed himself to be a shrewd tactician and strategist, able to quickly and calmly analyse a great deal of information, anticipate actions and use it to quickly formulate or reformulate highly effective plans. Because of these skills he was praised by the Fourth Raikage who stated that he now understood why Konoha had been so hard to take down.Naruto chapter 525, page 13 His skills once again became useful when the remainder of the Allied Shinobi Forces assembled to face the Ten-Tails, as he was able to put together a strategy utilising all the villages various ninjutsu, in mere moments, even though they had only recently shared information about the jutsu with him. This feat lead Temari to praise him for his skills.Naruto chapter 612, pages 5, 9 Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Shikaku debuted in the anime during the Chūnin Exams, attending a festival with his former team-mates and giving Inoichi Yamanaka a hard time for having a daughter. When Shikamaru came to pick him up, he instead asked his son why he was not enjoying the festivals. Invasion of Konoha Arc During the Invasion of Konoha, he fought alongside his former team-mates to repel the invading forces and used the Shadow–Neck Binding Technique. He is later seen at the Third Hokage's funeral after the failed invasion. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Later, when Shikamaru failed during the course of the mission to save Sasuke, and some of his team-mates suffered severe injuries, Shikaku spoke with him. He encouraged his son to keep his responsibility as team captain, as it might be that a team on a mission without him could have several casualties, but, if he was there, that team might end up with no casualties. Part II Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Shikaku appeared following Asuma Sarutobi's funeral, comforting Shikamaru about Asuma's death and offering to play shogi with him. After Shikamaru avenged Asuma and they played shōgi again, he discussed the concept of the "king" with Shikamaru before defeating him. Invasion of Pain Arc Shikaku was later shown to have survived Pain's destruction of Konoha, along with Shikamaru and Shiho. Apparently having some knowledge of senjutsu, he told his son not to interfere with Naruto Uzumaki's fight with Pain, and they instead regrouped with nearby villagers. He and Inoichi went searching for Pain's real body soon afterwards, only to run into Naruto, who had defeated Pain. When Naruto told them not to follow him to Pain's base, as he wished to speak with Pain alone, Inoichi argued that talking wouldn't solve anything. However, Shikaku, remembering Shikamaru's words about Naruto, convinced Inoichi to comply. When Pain then revived all those who he had killed, Shikaku realised he made the right choice in trusting Naruto. Five Kage Summit Arc After the invasion, Shikaku was one of five Konoha villagers to be summoned before the Fire Daimyō to discuss the village's response and reconstruction. With Tsunade in a coma, Danzō Shimura also suggests selecting a new Hokage. Fearing that Danzō might be appointed to the position, Shikaku nominated Kakashi to become the next Hokage. Much of the council agrees, but Danzō is able to undermine Kakashi's credentials. Shikaku tried to persuade the council not to take Danzō's ideals into account, but despite that, the daimyō decided to appoint Danzō the Sixth Hokage. In the anime, after he returned to the village, he was seen with Homura and Koharu telling them that the members of Root were unusually restless. Afterwards, he was seen asking his son to talk to him about something. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc When Danzō was killed, Shikaku was once again called before the daimyō, this time to appoint Kakashi to the position. The meeting was interrupted with news that Tsunade had woken up, bringing an end to the proceedings. As one of Tsunade's first acts, she convened a war council to decide the village's plans with the approaching Fourth Shinobi World War. Shikaku and Shikamaru attended, although Shikaku believed his son was too young to be there. Later, when Tsunade traveled to Kumogakure to meet with the other heads of the Shinobi Alliance, Shikaku went with her and stayed by her side during the meetings. Shikaku advised that she agree with the other Kage by sending the jinchūriki into hiding. Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Shikaku is appointed the Chief Battle Strategist of the alliance and remains at headquarters with Tsunade, A, and Ōnoki. He advises the Kage on battle tactics in how to best to mobilise the troops against the White Zetsu Army and the various reincarnated ninja. His repeated usefulness earned the Raikage's praise. When news of Mū's reincarnation reaches headquarters, Shikaku considered reforming the original Ino–Shika–Chō to deal with him until Ōnoki opts to go instead. He soon afterwards devised a strategy to seal Kinkaku that involved the new Ino–Shika–Chō, which he relays to them through Inoichi's telepathic abilities. After they defeated Kinkaku, Shikaku tasked Shikamaru and his team mates with defeating the reincarnated Asuma as the current Ino–Shika–Chō, being Asuma's former students, are best choice to subdue Asuma without casualties. Headquarters is later informed that the jinchūriki have escaped their confinement. Tsunade and A leave to confront them, leaving Shikaku in charge during their absence as he found himself dealing with the White Zetsu soldiers that have infiltrated all portions of the Allied forces. Shikaku analyized all he knew of the White Zetsus' abilities and the information he came across while preparing for the war to create the perfect response. As Shikaku tried to come up with a counter measure against the infiltrators, Katsuyu asks whether or not they should inform Tsunade and A of what was happening, but Shikaku declines saying that he was put in charge of the situation at headquarters while the Kage tried to stop Naruto and B. After careful consideration, Shikaku realises that the only way to uncover the imposters was to use Naruto's new ability to sense negative emotions through the use of the Nine-Tails' power as well as using his shadow clones to cover a larger area. After hearing this, Mabui says that there is no way A would allow Naruto to participate in the war, although Katsuyu informs them that this might not be entirely impossible due to A finally allowing Naruto and B to pass. After hearing this, although in disbelief, Shikaku immediately contacts Naruto and B through Inoichi's telepathy and informs them of the immortal army and Madara's Eye of the Moon Plan, also warns Naruto that Madara will not listen to reason and will see his plan to the end. Later, when Gaara tells Naruto that he hopes his reason for being on the battlefield, Shikaku tells him that might be impossible due to the situation. He then tells them that he would explain as he had decided to leave the explanation until they had finished fighting Mū. After hearing the progress that the Alliance was making on the battlefield thanks to Naruto, Shikaku exclaims that they had the upper hand on the battlefield and that all that was left was capturing Madara, who is making a bee-line towards the jinchūriki, by concentrating their remaining forces on attacking him. However, the mild celebration at headquarters is seemingly cut short by Ao's detection of a new presence on the battlefield. However, after hearing that the real Madara Uchiha had appeared on the battlefield, headquarters try to decipher who the masked man really was then. After feeling a huge tremor he asks Inoichi what was going on. Inoichi reports that the Fourth Division was under attack. After confirming that it was definitely Madara's doing, he turns to Tsunade saying that if they continued to lose troops at this rate they'd be in trouble. As Tsunade prepares to leave headquarters using Mabui's Heavenly Transfer Technique, Shikaku tells her that they should use the Flying Thunder God Technique to mark Katsuyu instead, but Tsunade states that she would just use her Yin seal instead. Remembering this, Shikaku tells her that it was still a big gamble to use Mabui's technique for someone that was very unlucky when it came to gambling but Tsunade tells him that gambling her life is a different story altogether. When A decides to head to the battlefield as well, despite Mabui's pleas, Shikaku deems that the crisis battlefield is the needed time for the commanders to move out into the front lines. Contacting Genma, he tells him that he should prepare to teleport Mei to Tsunade who was heading to the battlefield. Assuming the role as leader again at headquarters, Shikaku asks for the status of the other battlefields. After hearing this, he orders them to inform the First, Second, Third and Fifth Divisions to back Naruto and B up as soon as their fights are over. After receiving intelligence from the Ao and the other sensors, in an effort to boost everyone's morale at once and get backup for the men fighting Tobi, Shikaku requests that Inoichi communicate with all the members of the Allied Shinobi Forces and tell them their position. Later, when the Sensing System Technique water sphere becomes distorted, Shikaku orders Inoichi and Ao to check on the situation to confirm his assumption. Formulating a strategy during the time Naruto took to chide the opposition, Shikaku relays his plan to all the members of the Alliance via Inoichi. But when their initial efforts to trap the Ten-Tails failed upon its maturation, Shikaku begins to gather intel in order to formulate a new battle strategy. However, when the beast begins firing off Tailed Beast Balls in the distance, Shikaku realises that one of the attacks is heading straight towards HQ. Telling the others that there is nothing they could do but continue their task to the very end, Shikaku has Inoichi patched him through to the Alliance one final time to give them his final plan of attack before HQ was destroyed by the Ten-Tails's attack. Movies Naruto 5: Blood Prison During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Shikaku can been seen amongst the villagers. Quotes * (To Shikamaru) "No matter how strong-minded a woman is, she will show kindness to the man she loves."Naruto chapter 182, page 8 * (To the invading Suna shinobi) "Oh, come on. If you've never heard of the Shadow Bind Technique, then you'll love this next one: the Konohagakure's Shadow–Neck Binding Technique."Naruto chapter 137, page 10 * (To Shikamaru) "Even if you quit being a shinobi, missions will still occur. Someone will carry them out. Your companions will just go out with a new leader. So then, maybe your companions will die… but if you're their leader that time, your companions may not reach that end… If you look at this time as an experience and you learn from it, maybe you can carry out your missions with less problems. If your companions are really important to you… before you think about running away, consider that you may become greater for the sake of your friends!"Naruto chapter 235, pages 14-15 * (To the new generation Ino–Shika–Chō) "Legends from the distant past are always exaggerated, but eventually, someone outdoes them… that's when new legends are born!"Naruto chapter 529, page 11 * (To the new generation Ino–Shika–Chō) "If he's powered by the Nine Tails, you're powered by the bonds of Ino–Shika–Chō! Have faith in your teamwork."Naruto chapter 529, page 12 * (To himself) "Cool head, agile mind."Naruto chapter 540, page 15 * (Last words) "We do what we have to do until the end, it's our last job. Connect me to the people on the battlefield, I have a strategy to stop the Ten-Tails."Naruto chapter 613, pages 14-15 Trivia * Shika means "deer", but Shikaku can mean "assassin". It is also a game of logic. * According to the databook(s): ** Shikaku wished to fight his son, Shikamaru, in shōgi. ** His hobby was looking after deer. References de:Shikaku Nara